


what you love

by Suicix



Series: prompt table challenge: poems by sappho [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki's lost her title, but she's still got what matters most.</p><p>Written for prompt #2 at Femslash Ficlets' <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/15203.html">Poems by Sappho Prompt Table Challenge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you love

**Author's Note:**

> post-night of champions 2015.
> 
> prompt #2:  
>  _Some men say an army of horse and some men say an army on foot  
>  and some men say an army of ships is the most beautiful thing  
> on the black earth. But I say it is  
> what you love._

Tonight won’t exactly be the celebration Nikki was hoping for, but she’s still got Alicia’s lips on hers, Alicia’s skin hot against hers, Alicia’s body underneath hers on the mattress. The kiss is deep, blazing, intimate.

Nikki pulls back from it, shifts so she’s kneeling over Alicia instead. She’s about to dip back down again, ready to trail her mouth over every part of Alicia that’ll make her sigh and moan and beg and _scream_ , but when their eyes meet, Alicia’s watching Nikki as if she’s worried about her rather than in a way that would mark a prelude to sex.

Nikki only realises she must be frowning back when Alicia opens her mouth to speak.

“Are you OK?” she asks, reaching up with one hand to lace her fingers with Nikki’s. She squeezes hard when Nikki doesn’t answer immediately.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Nikki assures her, trying for a smile, trying her best to make it sound confident, final.

“But with your title and all – or, not actually your title anymore – I thought…”

Nikki’s shaking her head before Alicia’s even finished her sentence. Not that it doesn’t matter, because of course it does. Nikki would just rather not have to think about it right now – she’s got a rematch clause she can use and it’s enough of a comfort that she can cast her loss from her mind for the moment.

“It’s fine,” Nikki says, “really. I’ve got you. I’ve got you, and that’s so, so much better.”

“You’ve always got me,” Alicia tells her, voice soft, finally smiling again, and now, Nikki does get to lean back down and press a searing kiss to Alicia’s neck to make her gasp.

Really, as important as the title is to her, as hard as she’s going to work to get it back, fuck it. She’s still got this. And Alicia means more to Nikki than any championship ever could.


End file.
